Attempted Peace and a Kid's Meal
by Ravenna Zane
Summary: Xavier and Magneto finally agree to make peace. So what's the first thing they do? Take the younger generation on a field trip! Where do they stop for lunchtime? Burger King of course! XD


Attempted Peace and a Kid's Meal Attempted Peace and a Kid's Meal

Written by Ravenna Zane

X-Men Evolution & characters are copyright Marvel / Stan Lee

Xavier and Magneto finally agree to make peace. So what's the first thing they do? Take the younger generation on a field trip! Where do they stop for lunchtime? Burger King of course!

-- Notes --

First is that I worked at Burger King a few years back so that's where this came from incase you were curious. It was spawned from long hours of taking orders and cleaning messes.

Second is that I used their real names not the code-names. You know, John instead of Pyro, Pietro / Quicksliver and Remy / Gambit.

Lastly, Pyro will deal with any flamers. Haha.

Pyro: evil grin

--

Attempted Peace and a Kid's Meal

--

"Ok that was like the most boring 3 hours of my life." Kitty said sinking down into her seat on the large blue bus.

"No kidding. If the Professor had talked even 1 more second about tolerance and how important it is to get along, I think I would've thrown up." Rogue stated. "I mean it's bad enough that we're stuck with these yahoos all day, but then to sit through a speech all morning..." She added motioning towards the Brotherhood boys in the back of the bus.

Kurt suddenly teleports in between Kitty and Rogue, nearly knocking Rogue off the edge of her seat, earning him a cold glare. "Hey watch it blue boy!"

"Oh sorry Rogue." Kurt apologized smiling. "Did either of you hear anything about when we're stopping for lunch?"

"Hmmm...I suppose it is very close to lunchtime..." Professor Xavier said turning to Ororo who had her attention focused on driving the bus. "We should take time for lunch before we head off to the museum."

"It might be a good idea to eat before they start killing each other back there." Ororo commented checking in the review mirror.

Scott and Lance exchanged angry glances while Mystique sat with her arms crossed over her chest in complete disapproval of the situation.

"I still don't get it." Todd said leaning up into the seat in front him between Wanda and Mystique.

"There's a big surprise." Mystique stated sarcastically. Todd glared before finishing his sentence.

"Why are we putting up with this nicey nice field trip anyway?"

"I have strict orders from Magneto." Mystique answered in an annoyed tone. "How many times must I repeat myself?"

"Well, yea I know but why?" Todd continued asking her. Mystique shot him a death glare scaring him back into his seat. "Ok nevermind."

"What could my father be plotting?" Wanda trailed off in deep thought staring out her window.

"I think this is a test from Magneto to see how much torture we can endure until we lose it." Pietro added rolling his eyes as Fred nodded in agreement.

Jean elbowed Scott as she caught him in another glaring contest with Lance a seat back on the other side of the aisle. "That's enough Scott. The Professor made it clear that we should get along today." She scolded him. "Just maybe if we get along, they'll come around you know."

"Not likely." Scott stated still glaring at Lance out of the corner of his eye. Jean sighed slightly annoyed.

The Professor turned his wheelchair around carefully in the aisle-way to make an announcement.

"Everyone, we are going to stop for a lunch period before we continue to the museum." He announced. "Ororo has brought to my attention that there is a Burger King ahead off on the next exit."

"Can't we just call it a day and go home?" Lance sighed irritated by the idea.

"I should be the one complaining...I got stuck sitting next to you after all." Evan commented.

"Please everyone, this is going to be a pleasant day of learning. There is no reason why we cannot get along for these few hours." Professor Xavier told them as the bus slowly came to a stop in front of the fast food restaurant.

Quickly they filed off the bus after a short reminder from the Professor about the 'no powers rule'. They we're shocked to enter the restaurant and already find Magneto, Remy, John, Piotr and Victor already there.

"This is getting too weird for me." Kurt commented. "First we spend a day with the Brotherhood and then we are going to have lunch with them and Magneto?"

"Yea, Professor exactly what is going on here?" Scott demanded of Professor Xavier.

"We are doing this to prove that all mutants can live in peace." Professor Xavier explained simply. "Finally Magnus has agreed that we will at least attempt peace. We must try Scott if our world is to continue. Peace is the answer."

Meanwhile the workers behind the counter stared blankly at the two groups glaring at each other.

"Is it just me or did we get ALOT of weirdoes in here today?" One girl asked the other.

"Now that you mention it that guy asking if we really do flame broil our hamburgers with real flames was just a bit strange..."

Magneto turned away from the others and started walking away.

"Magnus, what are you going to do?" Professor Xavier asked him seriously.

"I am going to eat my chicken whopper." Magneto stated simply sitting down at a booth. "I ordered before all of you arrived."

"The combo-meal or just the sandwich?" Professor Xavier questioned furrowing his brow.

"The combo-meal of course." Magneto replied.

"But Magnus..." Professor Xavier began. "Did you biggie-size?"

"Only the drink. I felt the extra large fries would be too much." Magneto told him, unwrapping the sandwich with great precision. "The chicken whoppers are very filling."

"Alright then, everyone make a nice and neat line at the front counter and..." Professor Xavier began then noticed everyone except Mystique and Ororo had already headed to the front counter.

"I guess they where hungry." Ororo stated slightly surprised.

Minutes later everyone was seated and where eating. Scott, Jean, Kitty and Kurt sat together in a booth, Todd, Fred, Lance and Pietro in a booth, Evan, Rogue, Wanda and Tabby in a booth, John, Remy, Piotr and Mystique in a booth and Professor Xavier, Ororo, Magneto and Victor in the corner booth.

"It may be a good thing Logan refused to come along." Ororo thought to herself noticing that it would not have been a second until Logan and Victor would have been fighting.

Scott seemed annoyed by John laughing insanely in the booth just behind him. Jean had to continually remind him of their goal for peace and that it would be unwise to start a fight.

"This is quite a setup we have here don't you think?" Remy asked Mystique and the others sitting with him before winking at Rogue sitting across the room.

"Only if you have a sadistic sense of humor like Magneto." Mystique stated sipping a diet coke.

"Why did you want to sit with us anyway?" Evan asked Wanda suspiciously.

Wanda sighed. "I sat with those guys the entire way here and I need my space."

Rogue seemed to quietly agree with Wanda's point of view.

"I don't know what everyone is so upset about, this is something exciting and new!" Tabby said happily. "But it could be just a bit more exciting..." She said creating a small bomb in the palm of her hand.

Evan quickly intervened "What are you insane?!" He knocked the bomb out of her hand and it rolled under the booth where Todd, Fred, Pietro and Lance where sitting. Lance noticed it and frantically kicked it under the front counter.

"Hmm...Yea I know what you mean he is kinda cute..." The two girls at the front counter talked back and forth referring to Kurt. Without either of them noticing the small bomb rolled past and under the shake machine. A loud but rather small explosion went off and milk shake was everywhere behind the front counter and dripping onto the floor in front of the counter.

While the workers where cleaning up the mess believing it was some sort of malfunction, Professor Xavier scolded Tabby using his telepathy.

"We haven't even been here 10 minutes and there's already a mess." Jean said to Scott with a sigh.

"Considering it was Tabby it could've been worse." Kurt observed while Kitty nodded in agreement.

"Lance didn't help the situation." Scott noted getting extremely annoyed by John's insane laughter coming from directly behind him. "Hey you guys mind?"

John glanced over his shoulder. "No not really." He answered turning his attention back to the front counter and carefully scanning the kitchen for any flames. To his disappointment he couldn't see any from where he was sitting.

One of the male workers left the kitchen and headed past them out the door. "I'm taking my smoke break guys, yell for me when my ten minutes is up." He told the others at the front counter. In his left hand John noticed a lighter.

"I'm gonna take a quick trip to the bathroom. Be right back." John said quickly following after the guy.

"I believe John is going to start some trouble." Piotr said to Remy and Mystique, finishing his sandwich.

"Not my problem." Remy stated. "Magneto can deal with him.."

"Where do you suppose he is going?" Ororo asked Professor Xavier.

"I took his lighter away from him and as you know he cannot create a flame on his own." Magneto told them confidently dipping a french fry into some ketchup.

"Oooooo" Todd thought out loud watching a fly fly past. He left his seat following the insect. He tried to catch the fly w\ his tongue but missed and hit a Scott's soda and spilled it on Kurt. His image inducer flicked on and off much to Kurt's horror. Kurt teleported to the bathrooms but unfortunately teleporting into the women's restrooms.

One of the girls from the front counter was trying to rinse the milkshake out of her shirt in the sink when she looked up into the mirror and saw a blue furry guy standing behind her. The others heard a blood-curdling scream as she ran out of the bathroom and nearly ran down John as he walked past carrying a new lighter.

Professor Xavier gave an exasperated sigh and rested his forehead in his hand as though he had a headache.

"We should've gone through the drive-through." Kitty said to Scott and Jean already sensing it was about to get worse.

John took his seat playing with the lighter carefully keeping it out of Magneto and Professor Xavier's view.

A few of the other customers began to leave seeing Todd still hopping after the fly and Kurt come out of the women's restroom looking extremely angered.

"You little..." Kurt trailed off shooting daggers at Todd with his stare.

Todd gave a nervous laugh and started backing away slowly. "Hey there fuzzy! Umm...it was... an accident... really..."

"Looks like Toad's about to get flattened." Pietro noted callously seeing Kurt cornering him.

"Shouldn't we, you know help him?" Fred asked slightly confused. "I mean he is just a little guy..."

"Magneto said that we aren't supposed to fight. Besides that fuzzy loser won't actually hurt him, at least not a whole lot anyway..."

Todd continued backing away nervously then spit goop into Kurt's face and took off running. Kurt tried wiping it off totally disgusted. Todd quickly darted behind Fred.

The workers behind the counter where shocked and confused but knew something was going on.

John caught the napkin holder on fire and threw it over his shoulder fearing Magneto would see. It landed in Scott's lap and in the process of trying to pat the fire out of his pants his sunglasses slid off and a laser shot through the side of the building. By this time the rest of the customers started running screaming. Jean quickly grabbed his sunglasses and gave them to him.

"Alright now this is exciting." Tabby said to Wanda happily.

"So it's a fight you want huh?" Lance asked starting an earthquake causing parts of the ceiling to fall. Jean scrambled to stop the pieces from injuring anyone.

"Ororo," Professor Xavier began. "Did you happen to bring my Advil along?" He asked feeling a headache coming on.

"Time to leave." Magneto stated standing up, emptying the trash off his tray into the trash can and sitting the empty tray on top just before a piece of the ceiling crushed the trash can. "I'm just going to get my free refill before we leave." He finished popping the lid off his cup and heading toward the soda fountain.

Professor Xavier, Storm and Mystique quickly ushered everyone outside to the bus as the building began collapsing. Magneto, John, Remy, Piotr and Victor left in the round metal balls they arrived in while Professor Xavier had a talk with everyone on the bus.

"I am disappointed in you all that you didn't make just a little bit more effort to get along. We may have been able to do great things and build a better world to live in if we could live along side each other in peace... However we do still have the museum to visit and maybe we can work from there..." He then noticed the glare everyone was giving him...

The bus drove away while Professor Xavier sat w\ a kid's meal bag in his lap watching it leave.

"Ororo, this is a joke isn't it?" He blinked a few times. "Ororo? ... Scott? ... Jean?!"

--

The End

--

--Notes--

That was fun. I'm thinking a sequel eventually? Maybe. We'll see what kind of reviews it gets I suppose.

-- Author's Fav Quotes--

"Magnus, what are you going to do?" Professor Xavier asked him seriously.

"I am going to eat my chicken whopper." Magneto stated simply sitting down at a booth. "I ordered before all of you arrived."

"The combo-meal or just the sandwich?" Professor Xavier questioned furrowing his brow.

"The combo-meal of course." Magneto replied.

"But Magnus..." Professor Xavier began. "Did you biggie-size?"

"Only the drink. I felt the extra large fries would be too much." Magneto told him, unwrapping the sandwich with great precision. "The chicken whoppers are very filling."

--

Haha ... If nothing else I did entertain myself with that one. -()


End file.
